Unfair Destiny
by water mixed flame
Summary: He's supposed to be with his destined yet his heart yearns for another.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

?

A/N: Yeah, this is just a practice bit drabble thingy, and I felt the need to just write something random so here it is. Sorry if it isn't that good and I hope you like it. I couldn't even figure out a good name for it and please no flames. Laters. (I have to say Rei and Mamo do make a good pairing)

?

Unfair Destiny

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Eyes as deep as the ocean closed, his hand opening and closing as he leant back into the wooden bench, his jet black bangs cascading over his eyes, shading them from the sun's rays as best they could. Inhaling the sweet aroma of the various flowers that surrounded him in the park's garden, a movie of memories played behind his eyelids. He could still feel the warmth of her touch and the fire, passion, and love in her eyes. The feel of her long silk hair falling through his fingers and her light weight against him as she snuggled close to him in a blissful sleep could never be erased. A smile tugged at his thin lips as her smooth voice chimed through his head, her laughter like tinkling bells as she called out his name.

"Mamoru!"

Ocean orbs open and the tall, lanky, man snapped to attention, back straight and eyes wide, his breath catching as he turned, only for his heart to drop to his feet along with his hopes and fading excitement.

"Hey Mamo- chan!"

Mamoru smiled softly with the ever present sadness hidden underneath it, his eyes losing some of its light as his future wife and queen of the Earth bounded up to him. Standing up to meet her, he took her arm in his and smiled as warmly as he could for her, "Hey, Usa."

Smiling like the sun blazing above, the odango blonde chirped, "Let's go, Mamo-chan. The others are already at the Crown waiting for us!"

Mamoru nodded, a girl with long raven hair and soul piercing amethyst eyes that stole his breath and heart away appearing in the back of his mind as they started their walk.

?

A small frigid breeze hit the couple when the Crown's sliding doors opened. Excited chatter reached their ears when they entered, Usagi immediately letting go of his arms and dashing to their friends at the far end booth. Mamoru walked slowly, his eyes lighting up and zoning in on the raven haired one at the outside of the booth shaking her head with a small smile while watching Usagi and Minako bicker over something.

Mamoru's smile turned genuine and widened with hooded eyes when amethyst eyes locked onto him with a sad smile in their deep depths.

"Hey, Mamoru," her sweet voice ran through him, warming his soul, and taking an unknown edge off him, "Why don't you pull up a chair?" she asked with a small smile, gesturing to the crowded booth.

With a chuckle, he nodded, turning to get one when Usagi's small hand grabbed his elbow and said with a bright smile, "He doesn't need a chair. I'll just sit on his lap."

Mamoru couldn't say anything, his eyes darting to amethyst jewels hazed with pain causing a pang of guilt to pierce his heart. Quickly, he darted his eyes back to bright sky blue pools and smiled, letting his body fall into the seat, guided by his girlfriend's small hands and grunted when she made herself home on his lap. He looked away to stare at the tiled floor, letting the chatter around him fade to nothing, not noticing a pair of cerulean orbs stare his way.

?

A hand ran through smooth, short black hair. Mamoru sighed, hand in his jeans' pocket as he stood on a bridge in the park overlooking a small, calm river with his back against the rail.

"Mamoru," a soft voice called cautiously.

Ocean eyes opened tiredly and glanced to his right to see a girl with long sun kissed hair with a bow tying it back.

"Minako," he addressed with a polite nod and tired smile.

Minako took this as an invitation to stand next to the taller man, hands wringing nervously in front of her, her face scrunched up in concentration, trying to figure out how to ask what she wanted to ask. A few moments of silence later, she sighed and stared straight at him with determination in her jewel eyes asking bluntly, "Do you love Rei?"

Mamoru flinched, and looked away quickly with his bangs shadowing his pained eyes, "No."

Minako shook her head, leaning against the railing of the bridge and sighed heavily, "That's what she said too."

Mamoru's head snapped up, confusion written on his face, "Who?"

Minako gazed into the deep recesses of the sky and with a laden smile on her lips, "Rei. I asked her if she loved you and she said 'No'."

Mamoru slowly looked down at the wooden planks under their feet, keeping them from falling into the river, not sure how to respond.

"But it's a lie," his blonde companion whispered, "Both of you are lying. To me and to yourselves, I am the Goddess of Love after all.."

A bitter laugh slipped past the Prince of Earth's lips, "Then what do you suggest we do?" he nearly sneered, "Rei and I…we can't be together no matter how much we want to and you know that," he turned around, taking a deep breath of crisp air before whispering bitterly, and clenching his hands together, "Destiny has other plans and we have no control over it."

"Yes you do," Minako said after a minute of silence, "all you have to do is take Rei and run off together, never to return."

Mamoru laughed hollowly, "You're kidding!" he turned to face her with a despaired glare, "That's not possible and you know it! They would stop us! Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Makoto, all of them would try and stop us!" he stomped forward and Minako flinched back from his undiluted rage and uncontained despair, "And what about the future? Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa? Now that I've seen and met my own daughter, you know I can't just let her become non-existent! And what about your best friend Usagi? She'd be devastated!"

Minako closed her wide eyes, breathing deep, calming breaths before saying to the trembling man on the verge of breaking down, "I know. I'm sorry for confronting you about it, but I had to hear it from you."

Mamoru let out a tense breath and calmed down, "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you but, it's so hard to deal with. To love someone so deeply only to be denied that person because of destiny is torture."

Mamoru turned and walked away, his ocean orbs softening while gazing into the sunset where the deep shades of violet scattered brought him some comfort in reminder of his love.

'_No matter how unfair destiny is, my love for you will never dwindle…Rei_.'

?

The End


End file.
